Super
by PlasticOwl
Summary: A boy find out he's much different than the average child of Remnant. Faced with life-changing obstacles, the boy must decide what he will become.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Azul Beiark began searching for a flying boy to no avail.

The Vale government received notice after notice of a boy soaring through the skies near coastal farms. Azul, being the dutiful government employee, responded and started an investigation toward the east coast where the inquiries began. But door after door, home after home, business after business, Azul's questions saw only laughter and looks of disbelief from the locals.

Azul sighed and continued down the dirt road, toward a mailbox that read "Endos" on the side.

"Let's see here. The Endo family, consisting of a man, woman and boy. All farmers," Azul said as he looked upon his notes on a clipboard. "This house is a bit further out than where the complaints began..."

From the mailbox Azul made his way toward the home's front door. Behind the wooden home, he could see several grain silos and a barn.

Three knocks on the front door, and Azul could hear stomping footsteps from inside.

"I'll get it," shouted a young voice.

The door opened, and Azul was face to face with a dark-haired, blue-eyed, young boy of fair complexion.

"How can we help you?" the boy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, yes. Are your parents home? I'm here on behalf of the Vale government," Azul said.

The boy turned around and beckoned toward the kitchen.

"Mom! There's some government guy here. Probably something boring," the boy shouted.

A quick sound of a faucet turning on and off and more footsteps led to Azul meeting the household's matriarch: a green-skinned lizard Faunus.

"Yes. How can I help?" the woman said smiling as she dried her hands with a towel.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. My name's Azul Beiark, and on behalf of the Vale government, I've been tasked to address the complaints of the residents in this area," he said. "From our documents, I understand, your name is Jade, your son's name is Sol and your husband's name is Obsidian?

"That's right," Jade answered. "Instead of talking at the door, why don't you come on in?"

She led Azul into the home's living room, which was just a few steps away from their front door. Azul took a seat on one of the two couches.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am," Azul said. "Hopefully I won't be taking too much of you and your family's time."

"Nonsense," Jade said before making her way toward the kitchen. "Sit right there, and I'll bring some tea and cookies. Sol, you stay here and help the government man with whatever he needs."

Sol took a seat in the other couch in the living room and maintained his smile at Azul.

"Mr. Beiark, was it? How can me and ma help you? I'm only 12 right now, so I don't understand a bunch of the big city government stuff like taxes. But I'll help you best as I can," Sol said, which only brought laughter from Azul.

"No no no. I'm not here to collect taxes or anything of that sort," Azul said, just in time for Jade to return with a tea pot and cups on a tray along with snacks.

Jade set the tea tray on the table between the two couches and motioned for Azul to help himself.

"You see, Sol," Azul said as he began pouring himself a cup of tea, "I'm here because there's been this out-of-this-world rumor circulating around this area."

Azul finished topping off his tea cup and blew in before taking a sip.

"Sol, have you heard about any boys flying around this area?" Azul asked with a laugh, looking down into his cup.

As he finished taking his sip and looked back up, he noticed the smiles on Sol and Jade's face were gone.

"No, sir. I haven't," Sol said softly, almost like a whisper.

Jade stood still, only staring at Azul.

"Mr. Brady, was it? I'm sorry, but our family is very busy right now with crops starting to bloom and all," Jade said. "My husband's in town right now picking up supplies, and I just don't feel right answering any bizarre questions. Not without my husband, at least."

Azul looked back and forth at the two and mustered a half smile. He placed his tea cup down onto the table before standing up.

"I apologize for asking such a strange question," he said. "I've been getting reactions as strange as the question itself since I started searching around this town. Mrs. Endo and Sol, I'm sorry for disturbing you two."

He made his way toward the front door. Looking back, he gave another half smile and waved goodbye. The door opened, and Azul left.

Several minutes passed, but Sol and Jade still stood motionless and quiet inside their living room. Sol eventually stepped to the room's window and peered out. He saw the government worker several meters down the dirt road, away from their home.

"Sol, go to your room," Jade said, breaking the silence. "When your father comes home, we are all going to have a talk."

Sol did as his mother told and walked up the stairs to his room. Jade returned to the kitchen, and for hours, only the sound of washing and chopping emanated from the home.

Hours passed before Obsidian came home driving his decades-old, blue truck. The burly, tanned man exited the truck's driver side door, causing the vehicle to rock back and forth.

By then, the Sun was setting, painting the sky hues of orange, red and purple. He unlocked the front door with one hand while the other carried newly bought mechanical tools.

"Jade! Sol! I'm home," Obsidian said as he stepped through the door.

But instead of the usual hellos and hugs Obsidian was accustomed, his wife and son somberly made their way toward him in greeting.

"Hey, dad," Sol said, darting his eyes across the floor and not making eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Obsidian asked, his breathing rate escalating. "Are you two OK? Did something happen?"

"Dear," Jade said, hushed. "A man came here today asking about a flying boy."

The Endo family had an unceremonious dinner in silence. As Jade and Sol were cleaning the table and washing the dishes, he began a spree of sighs.

Obsidian often ran thoughts of people finding out his family's secret.

Although he had run several simulations in his mind, Obsidian found he wasn't as prepared for the real life scenario as he expected. His eyes were closed. His mind went through more simulations. Obsidian squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Sol counted his father sighed twelve times within a thirty-minute time span.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would see me," Sol said, still not making eye contact with his father.

Another sigh came from Obsidian before he opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Sol, your mother and I have told you countless times not to use your powers where anyone could see you. Heck, we asked you not to do it anywhere at anytime, period," Obsidian said.

"But, dad, it's just my semblance. It's no big deal," Sol argued. "Some people have semblances that can turn themselves invisible or shoot fireballs and more. My abilities aren't different to other people at all."

More silence and another sigh from Obsidian.

"Son," Jade began, "Your father and I have tested you with dust to see if everything you could do was because of your semblance. Although the dust reacted somewhat with you, it was too weak. That low amount of energy doesn't match what you're capable of. How you're able to fly. How you can set things on fire by just looking at them long enough. How you can blow icy winds out of your mouth. How you can lift a tractor in each hand without effort. We... "

"Jade," Obsidian interrupted. "I think it's time we told him about who or what he is."


	2. Chapter 2

The Endo family made their way into the barn behind their home in the cover of night.

Obsidian, with a lamp in hand, led the way. A few steps in, and he illuminated a padlocked cellar door on the floor. The same door he and his wife told Sol repeatedly to never open or even look upon.

Jade handed her husband the key, and Obsidian took a moment to gaze at it in the lamp's light. He sighed then unlocked the way.

"Sol, you've probably guessed by now that we're not your real parents," Obsidian said as he raised the cellar door. The hinges creaked, which caused Sol to jump.

"A lizard Faunus and a big ol' brown man like me were obviously not your parents," Obsidian continued. He began the descent into the cellar on the steps. "No. You see, son, your mother and I can't have children of our own. That's a talk I'll save for when you're a bit older. Instead, we found you."

The three had made their way into the cellar. Sol could make out several construction tools on shelves on the walls and a large, round object in the center. There was a linen tarp on the egg-like shape.

"Sol, we found you twelve years ago in this," Obsidian said and pulled back the tarp.

Under the orange glow from his father's lamp, Sol saw a silver and chrome pod of sorts. It had a circular glass window revealing one seat and an array of buttons and monitors. Atop the pod was a pentagon with what appeared to be the letter S.

Sol stood silent, his mouth agape. Obsidian and Jade squinted at their son with frowns, then looked at each other. Another minute passed.

"I-I don't understand," Sol stammered, breaking the silence. "Kids are from the hospitals, right? Not this... this thing!"

Jade placed a hand on her son's shoulder and knelt beside him. She kept her eyes on Sol's level and gave a smile.

"We were returning from the hospital that day," Jade recalled. "Your father and I were driving home after we learned we... couldn't have children. It was a quiet ride with a few bumps here and there on the dirt roads, so it wasn't anything eventful. I was deep in my own thoughts until I noticed a ball of fire in the sky. It was bright lue day, and the flaming ball cut it in half with a red streak. Then came the boom. The ball hit the ground a few yards away from the truck. The two of us got out of the truck to see what it was and whether or not anyone was hurt. And through those fires, we saw a baby crying. We had to get you out."

Obsidian looked at the palm in his free hand. He gazed at the black marks near his thumb and tips of his fingers. The same marks his son always asked about.

"When we finally freed you, we didn't know what to do except to hold you in our arms," Jade continued. "It took awhile to stop your crying, but after, you looked at me then your father. Ahh, you grinned with that toothless mouth of yours and laughed. We laughed too. I thought you were our miracle from the big blue sky. Our chance at having a child."

Obsidian knelt on the other side of Sol and looked his son in the eyes.

"After I got you and your mother home, I went back and loaded up this silver thing in my truck. Took a lot of heavin' and huffin' to get it on there. And twice as much effort to bring it down here," he said, shifting his sight onto the metallic object. He looked back at Sol. "I never found out what this thing is or where you came from, but I tried. We both tried. Talked to cityfolk about any weird sightings in the sky, but we were the only ones. I assume it's because we live practically in the middle of nowhere, so nobody else saw it. But, Sol, what I do know is that your mother and I love you. We truly, truly do."

Sol was still wide-eyed, but he shook his head back and forth rapidly. He opened his eyes and looked at both his parents, then nodded.

"Well, you're both weird. Makes sense for me to be weird too," Sol said, finally giving a smile. He embraced his parents.

After their collective hug, Jade and Obsidian wiped tears from their eyes and chuckled to each other.

"Dad. Mom. Can I touch this thing?" Sol asked, subduing the smiles his parents had.

"Sure, son," Obsidian answered and stood up. "I managed to pry open the glass window with my tools around when I first brought this thing down here. I never pushed any of the buttons, though. Didn't want to blow up the barn or something like that."

Sol stepped forward. He reached out with one hand and touched the cold metal surface. That prompted the object to shake and light up a hazy neon blue. Sol jumped backward to his parents protective arms as they all watched. The blue light bathed the cellar walls and the Endo family. Obsidian began motioning for the family to run out of the cellar and out of the barn, but then a blue transparent man appeared in front of them.

The man wore clothing bizarre to them and bared the same S symbol on his chest. His mouth moved, speaking an unfamiliar language.

"WHAT? Dad. Mom. Are you guys hearing this?" Sol shouted.

"Hear what? I don't understand a thing he's saying," Jade responded.

"He's saying I'm the last survivor from a dying planet named Krypton. That thing's a space ship," Sol said. "Wait, you two can't understand what he's saying?"

"I'm scared. We need to get out of here," Jade pleaded. But as she and her husband pulled at Sol, he stood his ground and kept listening.

"He said he's sorry. He's sorry he couldn't stop the planet from being destroyed. He's sorry he couldn't come here with me and his wife," Sol whispered. "My name, my real name, is... Kal-El."

The blue light vanished as quickly as it came, and the Endo family again stood in the dark cellar with only the light of a single lamp. Obsidian and Jade rushed to their son, checking if he was hurt.

"Sol! Sol! Are you OK?" Jade cried as her hands went through the boy's hair and on his face.

Sol passed out in their arms.


End file.
